


That's Not What Heroes Do

by InvisibleDaveBautista



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homeless Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleDaveBautista/pseuds/InvisibleDaveBautista
Summary: When Aunt May dies Peter has no one left. CPS tries to take him in but he runs away. One year later he's broke and homeless and after a fight as Spiderman, he gets a wound. And in order to make sure he doesn't bleed out he has to steal. This gets him on the radar of Earth's Mightiest Heroes as a villain, chaos ensues.





	That's Not What Heroes Do

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic so go easy on me please.

_“It’s all your fault Peter, it’s all your fault!” was all I could hear my parents, Gwen, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May say. They were getting closer… closer… shaming me… they looked like they were going to hit me, “It’s all your fault!”_

 

“STOP!” I screamed, shooting up off of my cot, shaking, sweating, I could see myself breathing but no air was coming through. I stayed like that for a minute or two, just looking at myself, hyperventilating over another stupid nightmare. Who knew Spider-man was such a child that he couldn’t deal with nightmares. Those are for little children. Toddlers were supposed to be the one’s doing this, not heroes. It took awhile before my choking gasps became shaky, but steady, breaths. Slowing them down ever so slowly. Breathe in…. and out…. in... and out. I throw off the covers and tried to stand up so I could grab my bag. I went over and I take out the only thing left in my life that matters, the only thing anyone cares about. My Spider-Man suit. I put it on over my civilian clothes as I begin to head out. I’m sure some resident of this apartment complex noticed me, so I need to go before I was confronted. I finally got the rest of it on when I go back to look at the mask. My tattered, messed up mask. Spider-Man in my life has been both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in which it has helped me save other people, and give back to the people of New York. But a curse in which the people close to me have been killed. _What if you’re next?_ I ask myself, but I swallow it down and put on the cowl. I have people to help, and I can’t let these dumb questions stop me.

 

I zipped up my bag and walked over to the window. It’s low enough to allow me to jump down from it so I do so. What I miscalculated was the dumpster directly below me. “Ow,” I hissed holding my knee. Of course the dumpster was closed, _of course it is._ Just my luck. I shake it off, a dumpster shouldn’t stop a hero from helping. Heroes can brush off injuries like this, you’re fine Peter, _You’re fine._

 

I web up my backpack behind the dumpster and went on my merry way. I began to swing through the streets of Queens, bringing that rush of adrenaline that I never seem to get enough of. I eventually see a building that seems good for scoping out the area. I web my way to the building and make up what the web didn’t by crawling my way to the top. And I wait for my spidey sense to tell me someone needs help. Five minutes, Ten minutes, Thirty minutes goes by with nothing. “Are you kidding me where’s all the crime?” I should be glad I guess, but I’m not. After slow nights the nightmares are worse, as I don’t think I’ve done enough. I’ve allowed another death, allowed more people to grieve when I could’ve stopped it. Just like with Uncle Ben, Gwen, and Aunt May. I made another person feel like me, and heroes shouldn’t make people feel that, heroes are supposed to make people feel the opposite. Happy and safe, but I always feel like I make people sad and scared after those slow nights. Another ten minutes go by and I decide that maybe this area just isn’t having crime tonight, so I go web away when my spidey sense goes off. “Finally” I think to myself as I start web swinging towards the direction my spidey sense told me to go where I see three men corner a woman in an alleyway.

 

“Now you’re gonna give us that purse and all that jewelry of yours or else Caleb over here is gonna introduce you to his knife. Got it tuts?” I take that as my cue and I jump down behind the three men, making the woman’s face turn into one of relief. “Really dude? The Me Too movement sure isn’t working if you’re still calling women _tuts_.”

 

“What are you doin’ here? Leave if you know what’s good for ya.” says the leader of the group. Taking his focus off of the lady.

 

“Nah I’m good buddy, but I will have to ask, what was it, Callum? Killian? Ah whatever, dude with the knife, please drop it.” The dude with the knife instead of dropping his knife runs and swings his knife at my head which I narrowly duck. The other two pull out knives of their own and go to swing at me but I jump above their swings and kicks one of them in the head making him stumble back, allowing me to web him up to the wall. “Could you please drop it Kitty?” The man gets more agitated and swings more wildly this time, allowing me to easily duck and grab his arm, but I forgot about the other guy, who sliced me in the side with his knife. In response I throw the guy I’m holding already at him, making them both fly into the wall. I web them up on top of each other as I grimace, holding my new wound. I turn to the woman who is just standing there in shock as hot blood seeps out of my side. “Call the police, I have to go.” She stands there a few more seconds before swiftly nodding her head and getting her phone out of her purse. I then ran out to the streets of Queens and to the nearest convenience store, it’s closed. “Dammit I thought this was the city that never sleeps and there’s a closed convenience store,” I mutter to myself as I break the lock keeping it closed. My vision is starting to fade away as the blood loss gets to me. I run into the store searching for bandages, a T-Shirt, something to treat this wound with. I luckily find a roll of bandages and I run out of the store, I don’t really know how much it costs but I don’t have any money on me right now, and I don’t really have much money anyways so… I guess once I get a job I ought to come back and pay extra. But I can’t think about that right now, I need to find a place to stay tonight and treat this wound before I blackout. I web myself to grab my bag and change out of my suit. Thank god the one T-Shirt I grabbed before running away was red, that way is won’t be that noticeable when I go back into the street. I quickly change, I think almost beating my record time and I run out into the street running straight towards a townhouse that says it’s going to be demolished soon to build a new apartment complex. I get to the townhouse after jaywalking (or really, jaysprinting) through the street to get to it and go to the first room I see. I grab my bandages and patch myself up as best as I can (AKA, slapping a bunch of bandages over it). And as soon as I do that I finally allow myself to succumb to passing out on the oddly familiar carpet of the abandoned townhouse holding my side.

**Author's Note:**

> I read all comments and if you want me to I will respond, just make sure I know to respond.


End file.
